Happy Again
by skroala
Summary: Amy Keehl is self-harming but when she's going to the new school she meets Sonny Moore (Skrillex). What will happen when they'll be paired up on a school project in which they have to take care of a doll? (Skrillex x OC)


**A. N. Hello guys!**

**This is my first story, ya know. I'm not from England or America or whatever I just mean that English is my 2nd language, not my native language. **

**SO I'm so sorry if I typed something wrong and etc...**

**Hope u enjoy!**

**~Skroala**

A black haired girl was sitting on the corner of the bed, playing on her phone. Her sleeves pulled almost on her fingers and hood on her head. She was wearing a balck long blouse, black jeans that were were riddled and a black vans. Her hair was a mess. Her face was pale with two piercings under her mouth. Her eyes deep dark brown.

"Got 'cha" she murmured to herself when she killed the last zombie. She looked up at her clock, it was 7:40 am. 'Shit, I have to go' she thought and quickly grabbed her backpack and run into her mother.

"Sweetie, it's your first day in the new school so remember don't get in any fights and be good, ok?" old woman spoke. The girl just nodded and run to the bus stop.

The girl walked into a huge building of her new school. She shyly stared at people from under her hood. They all gave her a death glare or just laughed how small she is or 'it is a boy, right?'. She ignored them and without looking she run into somebody again.

"Ouh!" the person yelled in pain and anger "What the hell are you doing, faggot?!" girl looked at her shoes not wanting to face this person but he slapped her in the head "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she slowly looked at him with tears in her eyes. She saw a deep brown eyes just like hers, big nose and small pink lips. The buy was wearing black glasses and had a ears and lips piercings. His clothes were black like his hair with a shaved left side. "Okey, dawg, I've never saw you here before but I'll show you who is the boss in here!" a few new big bullys showed up behind smaller boy and gave the hooded girl death glares.

When the bully was about to hit crying girl she begged "Please, don't hurt me! I wasn't paying attention, I didn't wanted to run into you!"

"It's your fault, boy" he was cutted by a loud sob and next apologize.

"I'm a girl, I swear!" she yelled and the bullies just stood and watched. Smaller bully lifted up girl's hood to saw that she didn't lied to him. She was a girl, no, a pretty girl. He stared at her face to discover how similiar their eyes were. How cute she looked when she was blushing and how poor she looked when she was crying.

"Sonny! Will you finally hit her?!" one of bullies said and smaller boy named Sonny smirked

"Are you that stupid to think I'll hit her when I know she is a girl? Gentlemen aren't suposed to do such a thing." Sonny turned around and started to walk through the hallway laughing "See you later, faggot"

Poor girl cried even more and run into the womans restroom. She locked herself in one of the cabins and searched for something in her backpack. When she founded it, she pulled out a bag filled with bloody and clear razors. She took one and pulled up her sleeve. Then she took a deep breathe and cutted her wrist deeply. Single drops of blood began to drip on the floor. Her eyes just stopped crying but her body had just began. She pulled herself together, putted a razor back to the bag and the bag to her backpack. She cleaned floor from her blood, unlocked the cabine's door and started to clean her wrist. When she was done with in the bell rand so she run to the classroom.

"Hello everyone. Today we'll begin by welcoming our new schoolgirl. Come here Amy." Amy made sure to make a happy expression and came up to the blackboard.

"Hi, my name is Amy Keehl" she said faking a smile and waved to class. With no more words she turned to the teacher who pointed on what place she had to sit. It was next to Sonny's. She suddenly felt a fear. What if he was only jokin with that gentleman? Will he hit me again? She sat next to Sonny and pulled her hood on. Teacher stood up and stared at her learers.

"I've got another suprise for you" teacher smiled "You will work in pairs on a project" class started to whispear to each other "As you all have already 18 years you will take care of the dolls. This task will allow you to adapt to living adults" Amy stared at her desk, she was still 17 "These dolls can cry so you will have some restless nights for sure. They have to eat and drink too so you probably already guessed that you will have to also change their diapers. But I'll pair you up." teacher looked at her class' daily. She started to pair up students. Amy hoped that she'll be paired up with someone who at least won't care about her look "and Amy Keehl with Sonny Moore." Girl's eyes winded in suprise. 'What? I am going to babysit a doll with this bully? I'm already dead' she thought. "You can now speak to your partners" teacher said and gave her learners dolls.

"Hey," Sonny's voice came up to her ear giving her a small blush "Will it be he or she?" he said with a warm smile and looked down at the doll he was cuddling.

"M-Maybe a boy..." she said a little suprised by his interest.

"Ok, let's name him Ryan." he said smiling to Amy "We are using my name" he gave Amy a doll "Ryan Moore" girl smiled a bit and looked up at Sonny

"But how we will divide responsibilities?" she asked him

"Don't worry, I'm living alone so you can move to my house." he said, the brunette girl felt her cheecks grow warm "But if you don't want to it's ok." he added

"No... I'm ok with it" she said

"So I'll drove you to home and you'll pack your things" he smiled even more and looked down at the Ryan who started crying. "Shit" he murmured "Do something!" he spoke up. Girl felt her fears came back. It's going to be a long month...


End file.
